Foundations, especially house foundations or slabs, are normally formed by first constructing a wooden form perimeter, supported by stakes, providing structural reinforcement, such as steel rods, intermediate the form perimeter, pouring the concrete, and then, after hardening of the concrete, removing the wooden form and stake material. The last mentioned step, under the present state of the art, is not only quite time consuming, and therefore expensive, but oftentimes results in unseemly chipping and damage to the edge of the concrete foundation or slab. This invention has as its prime purpose the provision of a device permitting expenditious removal of primarily the stakes, and secondarily the forms, with greatly reduced damage to the hardened concrete. Sometimes herein, said forms and stakes are referred to as form material.